1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle tool storage structure, which is capable of improving the removal of tools and efficiently using space.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle tool structure is practically available by storing tools in a cylindrical tool case and mounting this tool case to a vehicle cover.
An actual vehicle tool storage structure is satisfactorily practical when a tool case or bag is used to store tools and is stored or attached to a specified part of the vehicle.
For example, such a vehicle tool storage structure is known from Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-39039 (p. 4, FIG. 1). This document discloses a tool case attached near a rear fender of a vehicle for storing tools near a rear fender.
FIG. 8 of the present invention illustrates a vehicle tool storage structure according to the above document. A vehicle tool storage structure 200 includes rear fenders 202 to cover rear wheels 201; a rear cover 203 to link the rear fenders 202; a cylindrical tool case 204 mounted on the top surface of the rear cover 203; and bands 206 to fix the tool case 204 to the rear cover 203. In this manner, the tool case 204 is detachably placed on the rear cover 203.
The vehicle tool storage structure 200 according to the above document allows the tool case 204 to be placed on the rear cover 203. However, the tool case 204 becomes a hindrance to mounting of other loads near the rear cover and the rear fenders 202. In other words, mounting the tool case 204 on the rear cover 203 causes problems when mounting other loads.
Furthermore, the vehicle tool storage structure 200 according to the above document uses the cylindrical tool case 204 to store onboard tools (not shown). Since the onboard tools are stored in the tool case 204 in a complicated manner due to the bands 206, for example, it becomes difficult to remove an onboard tool to be used.